


The wolf's jester

by Olliekun



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Come Inflation, Guys the Halloween art is really cute., Kaitos a king btw, Knotting, M/M, Welcome to the second most shitty thing I've wtitten on this hell site, but yeah, jester!ouma, this is awfully written, werewolf!kaito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olliekun/pseuds/Olliekun
Summary: All this werewolf art for Kaito yet I see no one Uploading any fics for it smh. I have to do everything myself apparently.





	The wolf's jester

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was bad luck oml, while I was working on this fic both my depression and anxiety spiked for like 4/5 days and my friend destroyed his car. Only good thing: a friend got me Project Mirai (bc they know im a big gey for project Diva) and I've been playing the shit out of it.
> 
> Huge shout out to Return to Zero/Zetta for being a rad beta and reading my trash

One would think that a human as knowledgeable as Kokichi wouldn't be willingly living his life out as a harlequin in some small unknown kingdom of werewolves, and you'd be correct, that is, if it wasn't for the fool's overwhelmingly daring yet tactful personality that Kokichi loved about himself, oh so much, even if it did land him in hot water one too many times.

Truthfully, Kokichi doesn't understand what's so scary about them, or actually why they are still feared. They're exactly like normal people, except they you know, turn into a wolf. That and hardly any of the residents are all that hostile too, low crime rates, everybody knows each other, all that jazz. So for him it's a pretty sweet area to hangout when he goes on outings compared to the hellholes he's lived in before, it's nice not having to constantly watch his back.

During his free time inside the castle Kokichi liked to spend most of his time just roaming about the empty corridors, usually hiding in rooms to startle unsuspecting people or playing tricks on the servants and often even their own king. 

 

Who's the king you ask? Well his name is Kaito Momota, He's known for being kind of a big ol’ teddy bear (or I guess oversized puppy in this case heh) to his friends, human and werewolf alike, not to mention a dreamer of sorts. Although he is known for also harboring a nasty temper if pushed far enough.

Most humans know better than to attempt to piss off a werewolf, especially ones with a high status of royalty, however Kokichi prided himself in being a true jokester, never willing to back down from any possible prank, thus no one goes without being teased or tricked by the slim purple haired man. It's somewhat shocking how he's gotten away with being and overall annoyance for the kingdom, Kokichi claims that when you're as intelligent as he is, you just know to how worm your way out of any predicament you may end up facing. 

Not so surprisingly, the more accurate reason Kokichi mostly gets away with his pranks is because he's courting the damn kingdom's leader. 

It seemed taboo to a large majority of the kingdoms people, the thought of a person from a significantly lower class level being romantically involved with any form of royalty. Kokichi wasn't really too into avoiding taboos though.

Kokichi sprints throughout the castles empty hallway, his red and purple shoes let out little jingles every time his feet hit the smooth wooden floor, and the weight of the bells on the tips of his hat makes them bob up and down from all the hurried movement. 

He slows himself as he nears the kitchen. Sneaking through the open door Kokichi looks at the clock noticing it's almost time for them to commence dinner. He contemplates about tampering with the pot of soup that's currently boiling, but Kokichi decides he'd rather not wait for them to remake the soup. Once he made his way inside the dining room Kokichi discovers the table is already fixed up accordingly. 

The other servants always do such an admirable job preparing everything, Kokichi of course would ever say praise of any kind out loud, he prefers to keep up with his humorous antics. 

Kokichi could hear the sound of chatter and loud boots approaching. Peeking out Kokichi sees It's Kaito being accompanied by two of the kitchen staff.

Being in the playful mood he is, Kokichi decides now would be a nice idea to tease his lovely boyfriend a bit.

 

As Kaito followed the two staff members inside, he was greeted by a smug looking Kokichi.

“ Your majesty, would you like me to do anything while you enjoy your meal?”

“ Uh, Kokichi, you're not scheduled to be working right now, and we both know that. Come here. How about you sit down anywhere at the table dinner should be out soon.”

Kokichi complies and strides over to the king then drops himself onto Kaito's lap, leaning in and asking in a lustful voice, “Oh, anywhere? Nishishi, would you mind if I, a petty servant were to make *you* my own throne then?”

Bringing his hand up to lightly touch Kaito’s cheek, he leans forward. Just as Kokichi moves closer to Kaito’s face barely inches from having their lips meet a smirk crosses the jesters face then jumps off his boyfriends lap.

Kokichi stifled another giggle, His king was definitely not expecting the fool to put on such a vulgar display while they were still in the presence of the other servants. Sadly, neither were they if the uncomfortable glances had anything to say about it, If he was any other person he’d be scared of the what the consequences of pulling such a stunt in front of them would be.

Kaito’s facial expressions showed a mixture of stunned and annoyed, not to mention the spreading bright pink flush across his face.

Almost at a loss for words the king had to practically force his words to come out,“You are damn lucky you're dating me, are you seriously proud of such tasteless joke?”

“Oh, I'm quite sure *it* has a taste.”  
Kokichi says smiling ear to ear, dragging his tongue slowly across his lips as his peer down to eye the king's crotch.

Resisting the urge to sigh, Kaito brings a hand to his head and grumbles “.... I hate you so much.”

“hehe, now that has got to be the saddest lie I have heard from you yet, your majesty.” He in a chipper tone.

 

“Stop calling me that, Kokichi! You know damn well using my name is more than acceptable.” 

“Aww, and here I thought Momo-chan got off on me calling him by his title.”

Kaito playfully takes the other's hat, stands up and holds it up high over his head and grins triumphantly.

“Hey that's fuckin cheating, No fair you tall ass!”

“Well stop bein’ a lil shit and come eat with me. Then maybe, just maayybe, you'll get this ridiculous hat back.”

“Ugh finnee.” voice full of blatantly faux disappointment, after Kokichi finished with teasing his grumpy boyfriend he moved to the opposite side of the table and took a seat across from Kaito while they ate a somewhat smaller than usual dinner together. 

 

\-------

 

The two males had been in the middle of sharing a kiss deriving of mostly tongue and teeth. Followed by the sound of an occasional moan or grunt or skin slapping against skin.

When they break their kiss, The taller male brings his mouth to Kokichi's chest, still moving his hips to thrust into Kokichi. Sharp teeth trace over a hardened nipple then nips and sucks at it, making Kokichi squirm and pant “Ahhh...” 

It wasn't enough, Kokichi craved more, so much more. He wants to be knotted and full  
of kaitos cum.

“I want you t-to knot me.”

“ Wh-what? Are you sure really about that? I've only knotted you once, and even then it was an accident.”

‘Ugh why does kaito always worry about dumb things.’ Kokichi thinks.

“If you don't fff-fucking shove your knot inside me this minute I'm going to leave you here alone!”

 

“Yeah, yeah, alright. Fuckin’ cool it will ya?” he huffed, and began pulling out. Kaito flips his boyfriend over before sliding his aching dick back in. 

As Kaitos knot finally re-enters him, Kokichi gasps as he feels a slight burn from his rim being stretched wider. 

Kaito licks stripes up Kokichi's neck, occasionally letting his sharp teeth glide against Kokichi's all to pale skin, Kaito’s breath is pleasantly warm against the other man.

All of these sensations happening simultaneously nearly drives Kokichi crazy, he can still feel Kaito’s knot expanding slowly. Kokichi lets out a whimper every time the knot plugging him up tugs at his hole, making him grab at the satin sheets below him and keeping his eyes shut tight, letting his breath come out in choked moans.

 

“Damn, You, ahh, look so good taking my knot!” the words come out almost sounding like growl. 

“AaaAaHH, Kaito please, p-please fill me up! I waant it to be full of y-your cum, pleaseee!” 

 

Kaito’s thrust start to shallow as his knot expands. Large hands with sharp claws knead at Kokichi’s upper thighs sending tiny sparks of pleasure straight through him. Pushing himself deep inside the smaller male he grinds against his boyfriends prostate before eventually emptying his seed into Kokochi with a strained grunt. 

“K-aahh, Kaiitoo!” The feeling of copious amounts of hot cum being pumped into his ass makes Kokichi shutter and scream as, an almost unnoticeable bump on his stomach begins to slightly grow, his orgasm follows right after. Thick lines of cum paint the poor sheets underneath him as tries to ride out his blissful climax by slowly stroking his dick.

To avoid practically crushing Kokichi, Kaito moves his weight off him and adjusts them into a sitting position so that his boyfriend is seated on his lap with his back is pressed up to Kaito’s chest. 

Kaito rests his hand on the lump “You doing okay, Kichi?”

Turning his head to lock eyes with his boyfriend he smiles and says, “I'm doing fantastic Momo-chan! I mean, besides the fact that my ass is probably going to sore tomorrow! Heh, totally worth it though.”

The taller man presses light kisses to Kokichi's cheek and nuzzles. Kokochi giggles and returns the favor by giving Kaito a quick kiss on the lips.

When Kaito’s knot dies down Kokichi pulls himself off and has to bite back a moan as cum pours out from him and drips from his oversensitive hole down to his thighs. 

‘God this was gonna be a bitch to clean up. Wait a minute.’ 

“Hey, Kaito, How about you show me what that mouth of yours can do?”

**Author's Note:**

> :^)
> 
> My discord is Big Clappy#6898 
> 
> Send me writing prompts or yell at me idk


End file.
